dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan
} |name = Duncan |image = Duncan.jpg |px = 270px |title = Warden-Commander of Ferelden |gender = Male |family = Arryn (father) Tayana (mother) Unnamed sibling''Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 272. Duncan's mother is pregnant in Duncan's dream. |race = Human |quests = Human Noble Origin Magi Origin Dalish Elf Origin City Elf Origin Dwarf Noble Origin Dwarf Commoner Origin Joining the Grey Wardens Tainted Blood Grey Warden Cache After the Joining Tower of Ishal (quest) |voice = Peter Renaday |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age 2 (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} '''Duncan' is the Warden-Commander of the Fereldan Grey Wardens from 9:10Codex entry: Fiona to 9:30 Dragon. When Urthemiel rose and the Fifth Blight began, he recruited and mentored The Warden and Alistair shortly before the battle at Ostagar. He was among the first Wardens allowed to return to Ferelden after the actions of Sophia Dryden resulted in the order being exiled from the country. Subsequently, he faced suspicion and hostility in his search for new recruits. Background Duncan was born in Highever but spent his childhood between Orlais and the Free Marches. His mother Tayana was from Rivain while his father Arryn was a Fereldan carpenter with Tevinter origins. After the death of his parents he was forced to become a thief to survive on the streets of Val Royeaux. Barely more than a boy, Duncan broke into an inn room to rob it, and was confronted by his victim while attempting to steal a ring. The man refused to give in, even with a knife to his throat, and they fought; in the struggle, Duncan fatally wounded his victim unintentionally. As the man lay dying, he thanked Duncan, to his shock and horror. The chevaliers informed Duncan as he was arrested that the victim was a Grey Warden. When Commander Genevieve offered him a place among the Grey Wardens the night before his execution, he refused, thinking that a Grey Wardens' life must be horrible indeed to thank the one who murdered him. However, Genevieve showed up the next day during his execution and used the Right of Conscription in order to forcefully recruit him into the order. He was not entirely wrong at first; his fellow Wardens despised him, and in the months that followed, an unhappy Duncan attempted to run away several times, and continued to steal when the opportunity arose, a habit that saved his life in the Kinloch Hold some months later. Involvement Duncan appears in every Origin story, searching for a recruit to join the Grey Wardens to aid against the growing threat of the Fifth Blight. He will recruit the Warden either voluntarily or through conscription, and is usually available to answer questions about the Grey Wardens and the darkspawn horde massing in the Korcari Wilds during the origin story. After Duncan recruits the Warden, the two travel to the ruins of Ostagar to take part in the upcoming battle with the King's army against the darkspawn. After receiving a royal welcome from King Cailan himself, Duncan instructs the Warden to seek out Alistair and the two other recruits to prepare for the Joining ritual. He tasks Alistair and the recruits with heading into the Korcari Wilds to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood for the ritual, as well as recovering old treaties from a Grey Warden cache in the wilds. During this time you can steal from him various items including runes, Greater Nature Salve and poultices. Shortly before the battle, Duncan oversees the Joining ceremony for the new recruits. Daveth does not survive the ritual, whereupon Ser Jory panics and attempts to flee, causing Duncan to kill him. The Warden is the only recruit to survive the Joining, and is informed that Cailan requested his/her presence at the upcoming strategy meeting. At a war council soon after, King Cailan orders Alistair and the Warden to light the beacon on top of the Tower of Ishal, signaling for Loghain and his army to flank the engaged darkspawn horde. Loghain, however, decides to withdraw his forces after seeing the signal. The royal army and the Grey Wardens, now hopelessly outnumbered, lose the battle. King Cailan is crushed to death by an ogre that Duncan slays, falling himself under the next darkspawn rush. Though Duncan is confirmed to be dead, his actual death is not witnessed, nor is his body found if the Warden returns to Ostagar. In a discussion later in the game, Alistair reveals that Duncan had recently started to experience the "nightmares"—intense visions of the darkspawn that begin shortly after the Joining and fall away gradually—again, suggesting that the taint was starting to claim him and he did not have much time left. Late in the game—during the Landsmeet—the party can find Duncan's Shield in a Grey Warden cache in Denerim. The shield is a gift for Alistair as well as a powerful armor piece, one of the best in the game. In the Return to Ostagar DLC the party can reclaim Duncan's Sword and Duncan's Dagger from the ruins of Ostagar. }} Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * (to a City Elf Warden) "Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored. Any fight between us would be rather one-sided." * "I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic are even necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight." * "Be careful what you wish for. Power is treacherous. I have seen many people--great leaders--consumed by it." * "From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." The Calling * Duncan: "You're talking to the wrong Grey Warden. All I know is that they spent all their time searching for the Old Gods." * King Maric: "That's it? Nothing else? They must be boring at parties." * Duncan: "That's pretty much it. They don't think, exactly." Gallery DuncanHNO.png|Human Noble Origin DuncanDNO.png|Dwarf Noble Origin DuncanCEO.png|City Elf Origin DuncanMO.png|Magi Origin DuncanDCO.png|Dwarf Commoner Origin DuncanDEO.png|Dalish Elf Origin Duncan HoDA.jpg|Tier progression of Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA_WC_Duncan.jpg|Tier progression of Warden Commander Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age Duncan HoDA Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Duncan in Heroes of Dragon Age Trivia * In BioWare's character file for him, his appearance is described as: "Bearded, muscular, hair graying at the temples. Has a noble bearing."Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: duncan.chr * Codex entry: Duncan states that his father was from Tevinter and his mother from the Anderfels, while Dragon Age: The Calling describes him as half-Fereldan, half-Rivaini. David Gaider confirmed that the latter version is the correct one.Gaider, David. "DAO novels and game: some inconsistencies?" Bioware Social Network. Retrieved 28 March, 2012. * Duncan is the first shared similarity between all of the origins. * Duncan makes a small cameo in Dragon Age: Inquisition in the form of the nightmare difficulty tarot card before character creation. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/91/6b/72/916b722f2345850231fac9f69fb3a8f1.jpg * Duncan's set of armor is unique—he is the only character using such an armor model. * If a male Dwarf Noble completes the Of Noble Birth quest, he has the opportunity to name his son Duncan. * Though Duncan is confirmed to be dead, his body is never found at Ostagar, though his weapons will be found impaled in the ogre he had slain before falling at the hands of the darkspawn. * Duncan will have new dialogue options if you try to pickpocket him and fail. * In the cutscene where Duncan kills the ogre he uses two Crow Daggers instead of Duncan's Sword and Duncan's Dagger. * It's possible to steal a master or grandmaster hale, silverite or cold iron rune or clear grade small or large crystal from him at Ostagar, twice, one before going to the Korcari Wilds and one after. * Despite wielding two weapons in The Calling, you can later find a shield belonging to him in the Grey Warden Vault in Denerim. It's unknown if he actually used it in battle or not. * The general similarity between aspects of Duncan's armor and that of Isabela appears to be indicative of a Rivaini style of armor.Mike Laidlaw Twitter. https://twitter.com/Mike_Laidlaw/status/394703081457209344/ See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Rivaini